Super Robot Monkey Team Humer Freaks Go!
by RaiKimTomBoY
Summary: This is a story where I go to the super robot, and you can come to! It's full of nonsense and crazyness! Better then sounds! Pairing Include: Spova, ect. Chapter 3 & authorsnote up!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash: Aiiiight, letz get it over with.

Me:get what over with what???

Ash: PLEASE READ THE STORY AND SAVE YOURSELVES!!!!!!!

Me: Who r u talking to?

Ash: Second thought. TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!!

Madi: On with the story!!!!

Bubble: **RaiKimTomBoY does not own SRMTHFG!, only herself and Ash.**

Me: 0.o u mean i DON'T own srmthg?????

Bubble: No.

**Chapter1: Kimiko's Arrivel- and Ash too.**

It was a regular day with the regular doings and whatnot. Sparky was-

"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Oooookay...SPRX was reading a magizine on how to ask a girl out. Antuari was meditating, wow BIG surprise!! Gibson was reading some book that had too many big words. Otto was working on some invention, I'm scared...And Nova just starting punching a punching bag- wait, oh that's just Sprx. I think she saw the magizine.

ANYWAY getting to the point of this pointless story...It was basically a regular day in the Super Robot. Chiro had gone out to the store twenty minutes ago to get some more Cheezits, and Antuari was starting to get worried.

"Shouldn't Chiro be back by now?" asked Antuari.

"I'm pretty sure he just got disected by moon monkeys along the way." stated Otto, focused on his invention.

"Naw-OUCH-he probably just-OUCH-held up-OWWW-in the check-out-OWWW!!" remarked Sprx, while being beaten by Nova.

"Alright then-" started Antauri. But just at that moment Chiro entered the room with a small-ish, anxious girl and a bored looking monkey.

"Stay still!!!" yelled Chiro to hold the bouncing girl in place, but she was to, well...um..bouncy. She jumped out of Chiro's grip and rushed up to the rest of the monkey team members.

"Ohmigod!!!!! Hii'mKimikoErinOteizaandIloveyourshowandXiaolinShowdownbecauseit'sliketotallawesomeandwellyouknowallthatandOHMIGODARETHOSECHEEZITS,CHIRO!!?!!

YOUKNOWILOVECHEEZITSANDPIEYOUKNOWWHATPIECAKEISGOODJUSTASWELLAND-" rushed the hyper girl, but was interrupted by Chiro.

"I SAID BE QUIET!!!!!" shouted Chiro. The monkey team looked scared of the girl and confused at Chiro.

"You never said that!!! You said 'stay still!!!' and so you never said anything before about-" started the girl. Chiro put his hand over her mouth and it rumbled as she talked.

"Chiro, what is this all about?" demaned Antauri.

"Well...uh...this, is my little cousin...Kimiko, and her..uh..friend Ash." said Chiro, sheepishly. The monkey team looked at Chiro to Kimiko to Ash back and forward. Nova had stopped punching Sprx, looked like she had a mouth full of vinerger.

"Kimiko I'm. I mean- I'm Kimiko. Seeeeee Chiro went to the store and met my mom and dad and they asked him to watch me and Ash. He agreed, but as soon as my parents left snickering and laughing on how Chiro was a sucker. I asked for a candy bar and well...let's say Chiro doesn't know what happens when I eat chocolate.

"Kimiko...uh..are you settled down?" asked Chiro after about 10 minutes of silence.

"Yeah.." said Kimiko, calmly. The monkey team gave a sigh of releif.

"So Kimiko, this is-" started Chiro.

"Okay-Chiro- you think I don't know who they are!!" yelled Kimiko. "Antuari, Gibson, Otto, Sprx, and Nova." Kimiko pointed to the monkies as she said their names.

"Ohhh..." said Chiro, insulted.

"Oh, and Otto?" said Kimiko. Otto looked at her. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" she counted down, everyone looking confused. After Kimiko said '1' Otto's invention blew up behind him.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

"Told ya." said Kimiko. The team looked at her as if she was crazy. Which she was. ANYWAY...

"So what? Your like hyper one minute, then calm and creppy the next?" asked Otto. Kimiko turned her head slowly toward Otto and gave a death glare.

"You. said. what." said Kimiko, gritted through her theeth.

"Oh...um...aw shrimp." said Otto, clearly sad and scared. Kimiko stood up and readed to pounce on Otto.

**WILL KMIIKO KILL OTTO??? WILL SUM1 STOP HER??? WILL I WRITE LONGER???? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON...THIS STORY!!!!**

Me: I have awesome news!!

Ash: what???

Me: To all the readers out there, if you would like to my in my nonsense story, askk in your review!!

Ash: how???

Me: All, you have to do is reveiw, say your name-or whatever you want to be called-and say some of your quilities like this:

**Name: Kimiko**

**Age: 14 (optinal)**

**Q's:**

**weird**

**tomboy**

**mean**

**obsessed with Spova**

**Fave Character: Nova.**

Ash: That's all!!?? oh this is stupid.

Me: stick to the script!!! NOW R&R!!!!!!!

Madi: bring an OC if y'all want!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: chapter 2

Ash: People In Chapter:

**Blade100**

**pepperdadog**

**dragonqueenc**

**Empress Caroline of Tamaran**

**Invador Crystal**

**FunnyLoveGirl**

Me: Sorry if I don't match you guys perfect as possible.

Madi: ON WITH THE STO-

Bubble: ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**Chapter 2: THERE'S MORE!!!???**

Kimiko, who was already in the air, was looking like she was durranged. But even though she is, it's not nice to say it out loud-

"KIMIKO'S DURRANGED!!!!" yelled Sprx.

Never mind. But, back to the story, before Kimiko could pounce on Otto, a large boom, similar to the earlier one, filled the Super Robot.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Kimiko lost her balance and ended up on the floor, infront of Otto. While Otto, seeing he got lucky, sighed with releif.

"Oooooooooh, what now!" groaned Chiro. Kimiko stood up, with a peacful expression on her face.

"Oh yeah...I invited some friends..you could say..." said Kimiko, as if there was nothing wrong with the huge hole emerged from the Super Robots' side.

"FRIENDS!!!! YOU'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR 20 MINUTES!!!!" yelled Chiro. I think he was just a bit upset. Just a bit.

"Your point?" asked Kimiko, smirking in sucess. Chiro fainted and some shadows erose from the hole.

"Oh..hey guys." Kimiko greeted, bored.

"Hey! Kimiko!! Nice jeans!" said a boy, who lokked geeky (A/N: heheheh)

"Shut up, A-man!" hissed Kimiko. The boy-A-man-put his hands up, mockingly, and backed away.

"Sheesh!" muttered A-man.

"Uh guys-monkeys, whatever- these are people who I met online- I mean my friendz" said Kimiko.

"WHAT!?!?!" screamed the team(minus Chiro).

"Hey! Look look!! Nova and Sprx, there, like, right next to each other!!!" screamed a girl. Nova and Sprx shared a confused look with eachother, as if the person 10 feet away from them was a crazy nut who just escaped a hospital of the mentle.

"HA!! I GOT YOU TO LOOK AT EACH OTHER!!! This is sooo going on my site!!" screamed the girl, taking out a camra, and snapping a picture of Nova and Sprx.

"Oh, don't mind dragonqueenc- she just has a little problem." said Kimiko, calm as ever.

"I feel quite frightned." whispered Gibson to Antuari. And before Antuari could reply, someone burst out.

"OMG! IT'S GIBSON!!! DOES EVERYONE SEE GIBSON!?!?! HE SO- AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! OMG! I'M SOOOO HAPPPY!! YAY!! HEY QUEENIE!! GET A PICTURE OF ME AND GIBSON!!!" screeched a girl, by the name of Erin, while running over to Gibson hugging him to death.

"LET-ME-GO!" gsaped Gibson, which only made Erin hold tighter. The team ignored them and continued to see the rest of the vistitors.

"Hey! I'm Tiku!" said...well..Tiku.

"And I'm Lili!" said a girl.

"Yeh and I'm Cat!" said Cat, happily. There was a wave of luaghing by A-man.

"YOU THINK MY NAME IS FUNNY!!!!!!??!?!?!?" screamed Cat.

"HILARIOUS!!!" said A-man, between laughs. After about 3 seconds, Cat started laughing too.

"Okay...anyway...here's-" started Kimiko.

"I'm Alli and she's Invador Crystal!!" said a monkey.

"Awwww! You made the introductions last time!!" whined a girl, who must had been Invador Crystal. Alli-the monkey- stook her tounge out at her and smiled triumphinatly (sp????)

"Riiiiiight...Hey where's Deja!!!???" Kimiko asked worried. Therest of the vistiors shrugged and started looking around the robot.

"Another one of your durranged friends?" asked Sprx, joke-ingly.

"Yep!" Kimiko said, proudly. Sprx faded all color and stood very still. I guess he was scared...naw! Suddenly there was another large crash, on the oppisite sied of the other hole. Now the Super zrobot matched!! YAY!!

"I told you not to take a right at the doughnut planet!" hissed a girl.

"Well...the drive-through was only at the right!" said a boy eating a doughnut.

"Oh look theres Kimiko!!!" screamed another girl.

"Hey! Deja! Jessica! Oh..you brought Van..." said Kimiko.

"Hey! I got a doughnut for you!" said Van.

"Yay you brought Van!" said Kimiko, before snatching the CHOCOLATE doughnut with CHOCOLATE frosting. Just then-before Kimiko took a bite- Chiro woke up.

"Ooooooooooooh...my head! Whats going on- DON'T LET HER EAT THAT DOUGHNUT!" screamed Chiro-diving at Kimiko's doughnut. He was too late. Kimiko's doughnut was now in her stomach along with the cheezits.

"O...my...god...! Chocolate!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kimiko, along with Deja. A-man and Cat stopped laughing, Alli and Invador Crystal stoppped sticking their tounges out, dragonqueenc stopped taking pictues of Sprx and Nova, Tiku and Lili stopped whatever they were doing, the Monkey team gazed with horror, and Erin...stillwouldn't let go of Gibson. And no sooner than can Kimiko add 2+2, she and Deja were bouncing all around the robot.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" screamed Deja. Deja fell and landed on Van, then he 'accidently' put on the radio. They started playing 'Kids Wildest Beats' (a/n: made it up)

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kimiko, Deja, and Van. They started tearing down and wrecking everything in the Robot while the vistitors quickly left the Super Robot- Erin smuggling Gibson with her- and rushed to somehere that isn't imposrtant now.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE HER CHOCOLATE!!" screamed Chiro.

"Uh...no you didn't." said Otto.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!! THE ROBOTS GONNA COLLASPE!!" yelled Chiro.

"Now, kid, they're not that bad!" said Sprx.

"I WASN'T KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Chiro. And, as Chrio said, the Super Robot started leaning over sideways as the tree tore down the Robot.

"Aww crap!" yelled Chiro, before the Super Robot was emerged with water.

**Aiiiiiiiiight that's chap.2! Don't worry theres more! Oh and read the authors note i'm about to put up!! its VERY important!!**

**Ash: I thought I was in this.**

**Me: you will be. Later. Much later.**

**Ash: next chapter?**

**Me: yep.**

**Madi: R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE THAT IS IMPORTANT**

_**Truly sorry's**_

_Sorry **dragonqueenc** for not putting up some- or any- of your OC's. Truth is- I can't keep up with that!!!! Very very very very very very very very very very very sorry._

_Sorry to **Invador Crystal** for letting you say alot of things and barely making you speak at all. Truly sorry. I'll try better next time._

_Sorry to anyone who didn't think I captured the true them. Sorry! I'm doing the best I can!_

_Sorry to anyone else who didn't speak much...I'm just one person!!_

_Sorry to any other people (reviewing) after Deja, I can't fit you all in!!_

_Sorry to Ash (my OC) for not putting you in (again). Not THAT sorry._

_Sorry for calling Blade 'geeky'._

_**Peole who are in the previouis chapter...**_

_Are going to be in the rest of the chapters (unless you don't wanna)._

_Are the only people who are allowed in this story._

_Are NOT the only people who can read this!!! C'mon!_

_Are awesome:3_

**THANK YOU!!!**

**OH and special shout out to me because its my birthday!!!!**

**YAY ME!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: No tarrying!

Ash: Stop pretending to sound smart.

Me: Who said I was pretending?

Ash: (raises eyebrow)

Me: yeah, okay.

Madi: RaiKimTomBoy does not own-

Bubble: RaiKimTomBoy does not own SRMTHFG! R&R!!!

Madi: STOP DOIN' THA-

**Chapter 3: Bye Bye!!**

The Super Robot was now emerged completly with water. Chiro was going crazy underwater. It was like having a MAJOR fit and looking angry. Maybe it has something to do with his Super Robot completly wrecked and water-full...naw!! Sprx was trying to swim, but his magnet activated, and he was stuck to the bottom of the robot, arms crossed against his chest, making it a bit harder to breathe. Otto was doing many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many flips, causing him to pass out, a few fet from Sprx. Gibson, who had finally escaped Erin's grip, came into the robot just as it was filling up, so he was trapped as well, trying to breathe but the author- I mean a...uh... force! Yea a **force** was holding him down. (a/n: heheheheheheheh). Antuari was...uh..WHER'S ANTUARI!?!??!?

_**EXCUSE US FOR ONE MOMENT AS WE LOOK FOR ANTUARI!!!!!!!!**_

Found him! Okay after the...uh...FORCE pulled Antuari down he (a/n: hmmmmmm...) passed out just like Otto. And Nova was...uh..taken by the...uh...FORCE and was carefully taken out of the Super Robot, nd stood with the other people while they watched the Robot...sit...!

Kimiko, Deja, and Van were still swimming around the Robot wrecking everything. Lucky for Deja and Van, Kimiko brought 3 air tanks. Kimiko had a funny feeling she was going to need them.

_//FLASHBACK//_

_"Mommy, I'm packing to go to the supermarket!!" yelled Kimiko._

_"I'm right here." said Kimiko's Mom, annoyed._

_"Hunny, why are you bringing 3 air tanks and a nitendo ps???" asked Kimiko's Dad, a little scared._

_"First off- IT'S A NITENDO DS-ps just sounds wrong...AND i have a funny feeling i'll need them later." replied Kimiko._

_//BACK TO NOW//_

Kimiko pulled a plug, and the Robot stood and empitied the water...and it poured on the other people- including Nova- and oh...they look a little ticked...! The Robot resumed its regular position and reprogramed everything Kimiko, Deja, and Van destroyed. EVEN THE RADIO!!!!!! Everyone came concious and the other guests came in very angry and wet. Kimiko and Deja took off their tanks- and Van was struggling to get it off- and looked nervously at everyone.

"Uh...Nitendo DS, anyone?" asked Kimiko, nervous.

"KIMIKO YOU GET OUT OF THE SUPER ROBOT THIS MOMENT!!!!!!!" screamed Chiro.

"Ya know..." Kimiko started. Everyone waited for me to shout back.

"You sound just like my mom! I mean it's like nag-central here!!" remarked Kimiko.

"GET OUT YOU LITTLE $$()$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Chiro, his face red as a tomato.

"Wow, you can use SYMBOLS!!!!! GREAT FOR YOU!!!!" Kimiko yelled, her temper rising by the second.

"I'M SERIOUS!!! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!! I HATE YOU!!! YOU LITTLE #$(!)$!!!! GO TO #&#!!!" yelled Chiro.

"I HATE YOU TOO!!! WHY DON'T _YOU_ GO TO HELL!!!!" screamed Kimiko, tears pouring hot from her eyes. Everyone stared gazong at KImiko and Chiro back and forth. Chiro looked taken aback, and Kimiko looked miserble. Kimiko suddenly ran out, sobbing.

"Number 6!" Deja whispered to Jessica.

"Yep, she's good at it!" Jessica whispered back. The team looked expectantly at Chiro.

"What!?" asked Chiro, even though HE KNEW the answer.

"Chiro, you have to go after her." said Antuari, not liking this idea.

"Yea! She's your cousin! You owe it to her!" said Jessica.

"I don't owe her- wait how'd you know she was my cousin???" asked Chiro.

"I read the firts chapter, duh." replied Jessica.

"Yeah. I'll you have to go is read the story on said Deja, just wanting to speak.

"ANYWAY!! Chiro go after her!" said Nova. She nudged Sprx.

"Huh- wha, what happened- I mean yeah what Nova said!" remarked Sprx, clearly not even knowing what was going on.

"Oh, alright! If I'm not back in 30 minutes, send a lawyer." said Chiro, storming out of the robot.

"What ya think she's gonna kill you, kid?" yelled Sprx.

"Truthfully, yes." called back Chiro.

**///WITH KIMIKO///**

"Dang! Where is that boy!" asked Kimiko, to herself. "I used #7 so he should be here soon!" Kimiko was excatly 30 feet away from the Super Robot. This was NOT an accident. She placed herself in an easy to spot area, so Chiro would find her. This was technique #7.

"I think I did all the steps right..." said Kimiko getting out her list. There in Kimiko's handwriting was the things to do.

_#7Sorry 4 me_

_during the fight, stay calm, temper rising slowly_

_shout a bad word if they use symbols..._

_run off, fake crying (make it look realistic)..._

_find an easy to find spot 30feet away from base_

_wait for the victum (SP??)..._

"Yep, did all that..." muttered Kimiko. Then a patter of footsteps came into ear-shot. Kimiko smirked to herself, and pretened to cry again. The footsteps stopped right infront of Kimiko, and she looked up fake tears dwelling on her face.

"Oh..(sniff)..Chiro, what'd you want" said Kimiko, faking sadness.

"Who the heck is Chiro???" said the person. Kimiko opened her eyes to see it wasn't Chiro...it was her friend Hannah!!!

"HANNAH WHAT THE HACK ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!" Kimiko yelled.

"I found a portal, in your room and fell in it!" said Hannah. Kimiko slapped her forehead, then heard Chiro coming.

"Quick Hannah, do what I do, and you can copy my homework!!!!" said Kimiko.

"OKAY!! That's why I came to you house..." replied Hannah. Kimiko whispered her plan in Hannah's ear and Hannah smiled, knowing she was getting an A on her math homework- for once!

**OKAY DONE!!!! I STILL DIDN'T DO ANY BETTER!!! EVERYTIME I DO SOMETHING WRONG I'M MAKING AN AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Ash: I'm still not in this!!**

**Me: SORRY!!**

**Ash: whatever!**

**Me: don't push it.**

**Madi: PLEASE R-**

**Bubble: PLEASE R&R!!!**

**Madi: ARRGH!!!**


	5. AN

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE THAT IS IMPORTANT**

_**Truly sorry's**_

_Sorry to Blade100 for not even letting you speak AT ALL!!! So so so sorry!! I'm definality gonna have you speak a lot in the next chappie!! SORRY!!_

_Sorry for this chapter being soooooooooooooooooo short!!!!_

_Sorry to pepperdadog for not letting you speak...like I said NEXT CHAPPIE!!!_

_Sorry to dragonqueenc i didn't let talk either...SORRY!!!_

_Sorry to Ash, but I'm NOT THAT sorry...this is payback for calling me a 'freak', ITS WEIRDO!!!!! NOT FREAK!!! WEIRDO!!!! sheesh!_

_Sorry to __Empress Caroline of Tamaran_ _for not letting you speak...PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!_

_Sorry to Invador Crysal, once again, not letting you talk!!_

_Sorry to anyone I missed!!!!!!_

_**Good News!!**_

_I lots of money for my birthday!!! YAY 4 ME!!!_

_I have a huge part for dragonqueenc and Blade100 in the next chapter!!_

_I don't talk as much as the other people!!!_

_I bought more Cheezits in the next chappie!!!_

_**Bad News!!!**_

_More people aren't reviewing!!!_

_Hannah took my vocab book (homework) and didn't give back!!!_

_I ran out of good news!!!!_

ღ**BYE AND HAVE A NICE DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**ღ


End file.
